Coercion
by Deaththegreatequalizer
Summary: Kurama is deeply indebted to Yusuke for saving his life, and would never allow him to come to harm. Even if it means that Kurama must submit himself to Karasu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I make any profit from my fanworks.

**WARNINGS**: NSFW, dubcon, caning, abuse, violence, explicit content

I.

Karasu fell in love with him in his very first fight.

Toguro had forced the entire team to come take a look at this year's special guest team. Ani threw a temper tantrum, and Karasu had equally little interest in viewing the human team, but Toguro forced them along anyway.

The crow sneered through the first fight, and spent much of it examining his nails and wrinkling his nose at the repugnant crowds of lower-class demons. The fighter was a lanky, adolescent human child of seemingly little intelligence. Karasu only briefly turned his attention to the arena when he anticipated a gory, splattering death. When that death failed to occur, he lost interest once more.

But the second fighter...

He was worth noticing.

While his friend had been caught in the awkward, ungraceful adolescent stage, this red-haired boy was the paradigm of youth and beauty. He was tall and graceful, lean and lovely. He carried himself like a demon but was fragile like a human. Karasu wanted to see him up close- needed to see him up close. Karasu watched that fight with burning intensity. He grinned when the boy moved in for the culling blow and felt rocked to his core when the fight turned around and his little darling unresistingly took a beating from someone who was not him. Possessive desire coursed through him, and he would have killed Roto there on the stage for having the audacity to touch what was his, had Toguro not been there to stop him. But, oh, the defiant look on the boy's face as Roto abused him, his tense shoulders and perfect posture, Karasu was enthralled. When the battle shifted once more and the sweet little redhead devastated his opponent with some vicious plant, Karasu was grinning like a mad man below his mask.

Beauty, cruelty, and wit- what a perfect combination.

"Kurama," He let the name roll off his tongue.

It was delicious.

Kurama closed the bathroom door behind him in Team Urameshi's apartment and sighed as he slumped against the white-pained wood. Kuwabara and Yusuke were bickering in the other room, and the occasional loud thumps suggested that they might also be wrestling. Hiei and the masked fighter had gone somewhere, and Kurama strongly suspected that Hiei's arm was the reason behind his disappearance. The masked fighter, though...that man was a mystery to him and he didn't feel entirely comfortable with a stranger on the team. Still, there was nothing to be done for it, they needed a fifth fighter.

Putting his suspicions aside for the moment, he bent down to open the cabinet under the sink and retrieve his medical kit. Admittedly, he hadn't expected to need it so soon, and though the wound on his face was inconsequential, Roto had cut deep enough to scar him in his tantrum. Kurama was both a proud and unfortunately vain creature, and would not allow himself to be scared by someone as low-class and despicable as Roto. He possessed a salve that would help heal his wound cleanly and save him the trouble of explaining the X to his mother.

The medical kit was a silver box that he had retrieved from one of his dens before the tournament. The lid of the box opened out to reveal sliding silver shelves and drawers, and the whole thing was sealed with several spell locks. It was filled with Youko's medicines, and some of his more useful seeds. Kurama set it on the porcelain toilet and rummaged around in the bottom compartment until he found the glass vial he was looking for.

The vial was filled with a purple cream that he rubbed into the cut, and then turned to the bathroom mirror above the sink to watch it heal. Before his eyes, the cut mended until only smooth white skin remained. He rubbed a hand over his cheek to make sure that the cream had done its work fully, and was pleased when he could not even feel where the mark had been. The wind blew outside as he leaned down to the sink to wash his face of sweat and grime, and the glass window rattled.

Kurama raised his head from the sink and wiped his face off with the towel. He was preparing to leave the bathroom when he noticed the note taped to the window.

It was a simple white sheet of paper fluttering in the wind, black ink scrawled by hand across the length. _Room 514_, it read, _Or someone your care for will die._

Had Kurama still possessed his fox form, his hackles would have raised instinctively. Green eyes narrowed in irritation and suspicion. Was it possible that his mother would be threatened twice in one day? Was that the loved one meant? Perhaps some viewers of the match today had been inspired by Roto's cheap trick and were hoping it would work better for them. It could also be nothing at all, merely a trick meant to harass him. But it was entirely too serious for Kurama to dismiss it as a hoax.

Room 514, he wondered. The fifth floor was the expensive rooms, the penthouses. Every room in the hotel was meant to house millionaires, but the top floor was for the especially important VIP's. Was it possible that he was being threatened by a human? A human would be unable to scale to a second story window, but certainly they could hire a demon to do it.

Unwilling to take any chances with the lives of his family, Kurama stocked his hair was the appropriate seeds in case of battle, and decided to go investigate.

"At least I can wake up from my naps. Maybe we should be called Team Kuwabara instead of Team Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled in the sitting room. He was standing above Yusuke, who was faking nonchalance by kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and settling into the couch cushions.

"Oh, yeah? Sure, it has a real ring to it," Yusuke mocked, further antagonizing Kuwabara.

Kurama smiled wearily as he passed through the room.

"Hey, foxboy, where ya going?" Yusuke called as Kurama opened the front door. He and Kuwabara stopped their bickering for a moment to focus their attention on him.

"Nowhere," Kurama replied calmly, forbidding his voice to betray his distress. "I am simply taking a walk around the hotel. You two should get out of the room, as well. Fresh air would be good for you."

Like any teenage boys they wrinkled their noses at the thought of something being good for them.

"No thanks, they've got snacks in here," Kuwabara retorted and Yusuke waved a dismissive hand.

"I think I'll pass. Have fun on your walk," He sighed.

To further assure them he was only going on a walk, Kurama smiled before shutting the door behind him. He was thankful that only the two boys had been in the room, someone more perceptive would have taken more energy to fool.

Kurama walked down the hall to the elevator and stood waiting until it reached his floor. He pretended not to notice the two wealthy human women who checked out his ass as they passed by. It irked him, but otherwise did no harm. The elevator doors slid open and four men in business suits hustled out, whispering as they passed him. No matter, Kurama was pleased to have the elevator to himself. The elevator ride did not give him as much time to plan as he would have liked, but it was eager to have this confrontation over with regardless.

Signs directed him to take a left turn on the top floor, and he found room 514 tucked into a corner at the end of the hall. This area stank of powerful youki and Kurama was beginning to fear that there was more to this threat than he had assumed.

He felt Toguro's youki in this hallway, as well as several prints he did not recognize. It did not bode well. Stiff with dread, Kurama knocked on the door and a tall man in a black coat opened it.

This man was too tall and too strong to be human, and Kurama feared the power he sensed from him. The stranger was nearly entirely concealed by his black clothing, but Kurama could see that he was fit and muscular. With the exception of his pale white hands, the only part of the man exposed was the upper half of his face. Purple eyes peered at him from over a slight pair of glasses attached to the metal mask, and Kurama's breath stuttered.

He knew madness when he saw it.

"Who are you?" He barked, willing his indignation to override his fear. "What is the meaning of this?"

Karasu's eyes danced with glee, turning red above his mask. He had his pet within his possession now.

"Come in, Kurama," He practically purred, opening his apartment door wider and stepping aside.

"I would prefer to stay out here," Kurama declined.

Karasu frowned slightly, but decided that this defiance could be dismissed. The boy would be obeying him soon enough.

In the instant that Kurama blinked, Karasu vanished and Kurama's hand immediately darted for his rose. He could not sense him anywhere. He glanced up quickly to be sure that his enemy was not above him and then slowly backed away from the door.

He backed into a solid body and two long arms locked around him. A chuckle resounded from behind him, and he struggled furiously to wrench the arms off of him. The man was too strong, however, and Kurama writhed like a cat in a bag, hoping to twist out of his grip.

"I am Karasu," the man holding him leaned down to whisper in his ear. His long black hair fell over Kurama's shoulder and his warm breath tickled the fox's neck. "Have you heard of me?"

"From Team Toguro," Kurama realized with a start. His mind was wiped blank by panic, and he fought to regain his self-control. When rationality ruled once again, Kurama cleared his throat and said "Release me. Why did you call me here?"

He could feel the immensity of Karasu's youki, and unwelcome feelings of helplessness swept him when he realized that Karasu was far too strong for him to fight.

Humming to himself pleasantly, Karasu ignored Kurama's question and allowed his hands to acquaint himself with the lovely little body pressed against his chest. While one arm held Kurama in place, the other went exploring. His hand danced up the side of Kurama's thigh, groping the soft flesh and firm muscles beneath the boy's silk pants. Kurama bucked out of surprise and began his struggles anew. He stomped on Karasu's foot, expertly placing his heel into Karasu's instep, but the crow was unfazed. His mind was completely enthralled by the majesty and beauty of the thing under his hands.

Karasu's hands moved up from Kurama's thigh, teasingly darting in towards the center of his legs and then pulled back to grasp his ass firmly. It was tight and firm, and the muscles flexed pleasingly under his hands as Kurama gasped and tried to pull away. He felt them flex and relax in his hands as Kurama jerked and twisted.

"Stop!" Kurama ordered, sounding more frantic than he would have liked. He no longer had to wonder about Karasu's motives, but he still wondered about the wellbeing of his loved ones.

"I will not," Karasu murmured, his hand still resting comfortably on Kurama's rear. "And you will submit to me, darling."

"Never," Kurama hissed, freshly insulted as he tried to turn in Karasu's hands and at least be face-to-face with his attacker.

"There is a boy on your team that you are very fond of," Karasu stated casually and Kurama's blood ran cold. He felt a heavy weight settle into his chest, squeezing down on his heart and lungs and making him breathless. "The one who saved your life."

Karasu rested his chin on Kurama's shoulder so he was closed enough to drink in his precious pet's scent and thoughtfully examine his hair.

"H-how do you know about that?" Kurama swallowed nervously. He was unsettled that a demon he knew nothing about seemed to have a wealth of knowledge of his personal life.

"Your hair is damaged, Kurama," Karasu scolded, threading his fingers through soft red locks. "I am disappointed. You should take better care of yourself, but I forget that human bodies can be so frail."

"I asked you a question!"

"There are people at this tournament who know much about you, Kurama. It was only a matter of finding them," Karasu said, sliding his hand back around to Kurama's front. What he meant, of course, was that Sakyo had run a detailed investigation of all of the guest fighters before their arrival. Karasu merely had to trade him a favor for the information he needed.

His bony fingers ran up and down over Kurama's chest, feeling his torso beneath his clothing. The fox's clothing was beginning to irritate Karasu. He was entirely too covered, and more of that beautiful flesh needed to be exposed to the air, but most importantly, to Karasu.

"You will submit to me, whenever I want, for as long as I want, and your dear teammate will remain alive. Refuse me, and I will kill him, and most likely the others as well," Karasu continued, his voice growing excited with thought of depravity and forced submission.

"Toguro wouldn't allow it," Kurama said, praying that what he said was true.

Karasu's fingers stopped stroking his chest and Karasu raised his head slightly, eyes narrowing, before ripping through Kurama's clothes and digging his nails into the tender flesh of his chest. Kurama cried out as the blood pooled and spilled and his mind registered the stabbing pain. To further torment him, Karasu dragged his fingers down and left long gouges in his chest. Blood poured from the five marks and stained Kurama's shirt and pants. Karasu's hand was dripping with the sweet red blood.

"What makes you think I take orders from Toguro?" Karasu hissed, rage mounting. His eyes flashed red as he left his claws inside of Kurama and listened to him whimper.

"A guess," Kurama gasped, seizing Karasu's wrist and fighting to pull the dangerous hand out of him and away from his vital organs.

Karasu twisted his hand and Kurama screamed, the strength is his arms giving for a moment while his mind went blank with pain.

Momentarily abated, Karasu removed his hand and flipped Kurama around, pressing him into the wall next to the room door. He licked the blood from the lines of his hand as Kurama panted.

"Will you comply?" Karasu asked, too calmly. Kurama recognized his madness and his strength, and though he knew the situation was dire, he could not hand himself over without a fight.

His fingers curled up to the hidden pocket in his sleeve, hoping to grasp the seeds he had hidden there. His pride forced him to try, though he knew that Karasu was too much for him like this.

The crow noticed the movement of Kurama's hand and grabbed his wrist, yanking it up above his head until he had pulled Kurama off his feet. His grip tightened on Kurama's wrist until the bone creaked and protested the pressure. Kurama grit his teeth from the pain.

"You test my patience, little fox. Do we have an agreement, or not?"

Kurama hesitated, and Karasu twisted Kurama's wrist until the boy screamed from the pain.

"Yes," He acquiesced, closing his eyes and drawing into himself in shame.

Karasu's wicked grin spread out across his face, hidden beneath his mask. He lowered Kurama back to his feet, but did not release his wrist.

"And one more thing, lovely," Karasu cackled, leaning in until Kurama was breathing in the metal tang of his mask. "You will not die until I give you permission, and you will not let anyone but myself kill you. Understood?"

Kurama was silent and Karasu's grin diminished.

"Understood?" He repeated, more forcefully. His violent temper threatening to overwhelm him and Kurama sensed the danger.

"Understood," He said, green eyes hard with hatred.

Shivering with glee and suppressed lust, Karasu began to laugh. It rang through the hallway and reverberated through Kurama, full of insanity and malice.

Karasu delighted in the defiant look on the fox's face, so much like his expression during his match today. The emotion was wiped from his beautiful face but for the anger and hatred in his eyes. Karasu unstrapped his mask and pressed it into Kurama's hands.

"Hold this for me, pet, and be careful not to damage it," He ordered.

Kurama's jaw tightened in rage but he did not protest. He held Karasu's mask, wishing to crack it between his hands. But he knew better than to antagonize this demon before he had any understanding of his ability.

Enchanted, Karasu leaned in and licked the fox's cheek, causing him to jerk in open disgust. Karasu did not mind, he was amused by his petty defiance's, and his pet tasted delicious. Like succulent, young human flesh. He wanted to taste his mouth as well, and turned Kurama's head towards him.

"Open up, pretty," The crow cooed, but Kurama neither opened his mouth nor let his expression waver. In fact, his jaw clenched tighter and Kurama's eyes challenged Karasu to do his worst.

Finding this determination an obstacle to his excitement, Karasu grabbed the joints of Kurama's jaw and forced his mouth open. He whispered against his skin "I will overlook this disobedience, as you're adjusting to your new position. Do not count on my goodwill to last, my dear little fox. Now, keep your mouth open and let me taste you."

To test his pet's obedience, Karasu released the hinges of his jaw and was thrilled to see that Kurama's mouth remained open. His eyes, however, grew harder and colder as he glared at Karasu.

"Good boy. I'm glad to see you adapting to your place," Karasu chuckled, and Kurama's expression twitched, briefly degenerating into one of absolute fury before returning to his previous enigmatic and disdainful countenance. He still held his mouth open for the beast.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Karasu leaned down to claim the open mouth. The kiss started slow, repugnantly intimate and adoring, before a frenzy overtook Karasu and it became vile. Karasu seized Kurama's lower lip between his teeth bit into it. The sound of Kurama fighting back a cry of pain went straight to his cock as he got drunk off of the smaller fighter's taste and scent.

It was violating. It was disrespectful. It was violent. Kurama's hands tightened on Karasu's mask, threatening to crack it as Karasu raped his mouth. He did not participate in the kiss and simply allowed the bastard to have his mouth. His shoulder shook in humiliation and rage as he waited the thing out. How had he let this happened? Surely he was wise enough to think of a way to fight back, to reclaim his free will. The crow would not be satisfied with just a kiss, Kurama knew that. While he had to protect Yusuke, he would not willing get on his back for this monster. There had to be some option that he overlooked. It was far too early to panic or admit defeat. He just was not thinking well enough.

The pain was sharper than he thought it would be when Karasu bit another hole in his lip and Kurama grunted. He dropped the mask on the floor as his temper snapped and pushed Karasu away from him.

When Karasu drew back from the dominating, possessive kiss, he licked his lips once more. Kurama's blood had been smeared on them, and his violet eyes locked on the red trickle dripping down Kurama's white chin. He forced Kurama's hand to the side so that they would not interfere as he lapped it up in long, slow licks. He felt the vibrations of Kurama shaking beneath him, and smiled to himself as Kurama struggled to get his hands free.

Then, Karasu turned his attention to his mask. It was made to withstand even great explosions, so of course it was not damaged from a slight fall, but his lovely had still disobeyed him.

In his mind, Karasu had already constructed a great fantasy of just what he wanted to do with the fox and Kurama could not be allowed to disrupt any part of it. This disrespect of his could no longer be allowed.

The crow tsked his tongue as he reached down to scoop up his mask. "Kurama," He purred the name in a way that made Kurama shiver. It was full of condescension and lust. "You act as though you want me to kill your dear friend. I gave you a very clear order that you disobeyed, lovely. I heard rumors that you were clever; I'm disappointed to see that they're not true."

He refused to rise to the bait. He would not play into this bastard's hands! He remained silent and tight-lipped as Karasu put the mask in one of the pockets of his coat.

"Do you think that this behavior is acceptable, pet?"

When it became clear that Karasu was expecting an answer, Kurama snarled.

"I think you're a deranged rapist," He spat the words like acid, twisting his pretty face into a grimace. His frustration was allowed a momentary outlet and it would have driven him insane not to take it.

Karasu's eyes hardened and he listened to Kurama's response.

"Clearly you need training," Karasu decided, speaking mostly to himself. Kurama snarled again, insulted beyond words for being treated like some collared pup.

Karasu seized Kurama's arm and hauled him into the hotel room, closing the door behind them with his foot. Kurama did a quick scan of the room as Karasu tugged him along. He felt no other presences here.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Kurama dared to ask and Karasu wrenched his arm.

"Victors do not have to share a room." Unbeknownst to Kurama, Karasu's upper lip curled at the idea of sharing a living space with either of the Toguros.

Had the situation been different, Kurama might have admired this room. It was more of a small apartment than a mere hotel room. It had a nearly full-functional kitchen and a large window view of the beach on Hanging Neck island. A small TV room was separated from the bedroom by a sliding door and the bathroom was spacious and lavish. There was even a small breakfast nook across from the kitchen. As it was, this room was the place of his captivity and he sneered at the unnecessary pretentiousness of it.

Karasu dragged him into the bedroom and threw Kurama to his knees. When the boy attempted to stand, Karasu fisted a hand in his vibrant red hair and forced him back into the kneeling position. Kurama growled, but stayed put.

Karasu sat on the bed across from him, legs splayed wide in a primal show of male dominance. He leaned down to rest his arms on his knees and get a better look at his pet.

"Remind me of our agreement, Kurama," He prompted, examining his nails and sucking the blood out from beneath them as though he could care less what Kurama had to say.

Kurama recognized the show for what it was, a petty power display, and it rankled him. After a moment of stubborn silence, he sighed.

"If I..." His tongue rebelled against the words his mind was supplying, proving more loyalty to his pride than his sense. Kurama grimaced and began again. "If I submit to you, you will spare Yusuke's life."

"Submit to me when?" Karasu prompted, wickedly pleased with the mixture of shame and rage in the fox's eyes.

Kurama's hands fisted in the carpet, but he forced himself to appease the deranged rapist. For Yusuke.

"Whenever you want,"

"For how long?"

"As long as you want," Kurama found that he was unable to meet the crow's twinkling eyes as he was being forced to recite words of submission. He focused on a place on the back wall, instead. Karasu noticed this and decided that it would not be allowed.

"Look at me, darling," He commanded, voice turning serious. "What will happen if you refuse me?"

Kurama ground his teeth as he brought his eyes to Karasu's. He held his chin up in defiance and snorted, unwilling to show his shame.

"You will kill Yusuke," Kurama admitted, finding that the words made him ache and broke down his anger to replace it with fear.

"Could you stop me?" Karasu could see the internal struggle within his lovely little doll, and found himself immensely amused by toying with the fox's psyche.

Kurama's shoulder began to shake again, and he longed to jump up and scratch out the crow's taunting eyes with his bare hands. But he could not, and he could not because he knew the answer to that question.

"No," He admitted, stomach heaving from the truth of it.

"Then we have an understanding," Karasu said. "This will be the only time I remind you, Kurama. Continue to defy me, and there will be consequences." In truth, Karasu was bluffing. Toguro would never allow him to kill Urameshi, or any other member of Team Urameshi, before their battle. However, as long as the fox did not know that, the power was with Karasu.

Kurama clenched his fists and glared at his captor with immense intensity. As the saying goes if looks could kill, Karasu would have melted under the fervor of Kurama's hatred.

Looks could not kill, however, and Karasu rather enjoyed that one. He rose from the bed and cupped Kurama's face within his hands. Kurama did not give him the pleasure of a reaction and so Karasu helped himself to another kiss. Kurama hated himself for opening his mouth for Karasu, but he thought of Yusuke to justify. He would not let Yusuke be harmed, not after the boy had saved his life.

Karasu's violent kiss reopened the wounds that had healed on Kurama's lips, and so he didn't bother to reheal them until Karasu was done. He focused his energy on the gashes in his chest instead and they had mostly healed when Karasu was satisfied.

"You do have to be punished for your early transgressions, though," Karasu mused, once again licking Kurama's blood from his red lips.

Kurama numbed himself, completely shut down his emotion in order to let his practicality rule as he awaited punishment. He did not move as Karasu crossed to a closet in the bedroom, but he allowed his eyes to follow the dark demon's form. He nearly jumped up when Karasu pulled a rattan cane out of the closet, and his eyes widened in fright.

"No!" He cried out, crawling backwards in sheer self-preserving instinct. Karasu smiled wickedly and was on top of him in a moment. Kurama shouted and strived to slip through he legs and reach the open sliding door. Karasu simply grabbed the boy's hair again and pulled him back to the bed roughly. Kurama continued to kick as Karasu pulled him along, holding his hands to the top of his head to take some pressure off his hair. He breathed in deeply, forcing himself back to discipline. He could handle this. He had taken much worse throughout his life.

"This, love, is why you need training. Normally, I would punish you with my power, but I don't want to give that up before our match."

"Our match?" Kurama repeated in disbelief, eyes on the cane instead of Karasu.

"Yes. When I will kill you," Karasu spoke to him as though he were a small child, too slowly, too proudly. "You see, Kurama, when I like something I like to take it away."

Kurama growled, showing his teeth like an animal. His sense of survival screamed at him to get out of there, to damn the consequences. If he panicked, however, the results would undoubtedly be unfavorable. He had to play along until he had devised a battle plan.

"Take your punishment with grace, now. You did earn it after all. Take off your clothes and bend over the bed."

Kurama rose, and gritting his teeth, shed his clothing. He tried to ignore the eyes that violated him and drank in his skin. He could almost feel them physically raking over him as he lost more and more of his clothing.

He started with removing the blood-stained tunic and let it fall to the carpet. His fingers paused above the waistband of his white pants, but with a fortifying breath, he slid them down over his hips and thighs until he could kick them off with his slippers. His briefs were his last protection before he was bare and vulnerable before this nightmare, and he rushed through removing them before he could lose his will. He shuddered when he stood nude before the other demon, longing to cover himself from prying purple eyes. He told himself he was only shivering because of the cold.

He was glorious. He was everything Karasu expected from such a beauty. His smooth skin was flawless except for the pink puckered lines left on his torso. Even those, though, were fading quickly. He was built like a dancer, strength concealed under a polished and slim exterior. The small of his back was a tantalizing curve, rising into the shapely mounds of the boy's ass. His pretty little cock and balls were nestled into a patch of soft, red hair, and Karasu drank him in. His lovely red hair fell over his shoulders, striking out boldly against his white skin while still complimenting his sharp green eyes. The artists of old would have been hard-pressed to draw, paint, or sculpt something as lovely as Kurama.

Ganymede, Adonis, Antonius, Kurama, his name belonged among those of the beautiful, tragic youths. Karasu would happily send him to join them in the spirit world.

His lust mixed with his blood lust to form such a potent mix that Karasu could hardly contain himself. He forced Kurama down over the bed, eliciting a little squeak from him. The cane cracked down a moment after and Kurama hid his face in the blanket of the bed to suppress his scream. A dark red welt immediately rose on his flesh, and Karasu wasted no time in bringing the cane down again. All of it fed Karasu's arousal, and he could already feel his erection straining against his too tight pants.

"Your place is on your back beneath me, little slut!"

The cane came down again and Kurama squirmed, biting the comforter to muffle his sounds of pain. His hands fisted in the blanket so hard that he pulled the sheets out of their neat tuck under the mattress. In his excitement, Karasu was not controlling his strength and the blows jarred Kurama to his bones.

"Say it," Karasu demanded, and Kurama slowly released the blanket, and turned so that Karasu would be able to hear his voice. The pain racked him and he could not smoothly force the words from his aggravated throat.

"Y-your place is on your b-back beneath me," Kurama stuttered out, and the cane came down again. His scream split through the room and he winced in pain, instinctively curling away from Karasu.

When he failed to immediately correct his error, the cane struck the sensitive skin on his inner thigh and Kurama's nails ripped through the comforter, nearly tearing them from their beds, as he screamed.

"My..." the words came out scratchy and between pants as Kurama struggled to regain his breath. "Place is on my back..." He winced from the humiliation of the words, "beneath you."

Pleased beyond words, Karasu threw the cane to the side of the room, and unbuttoned his pants. He untucked himself carefully and stroked his own cock absent-mindedly as he observed the delectable whore beneath him.

Kurama was still bent over the bed, panting and quaking. His ass was striped with purple-red welts that would make sitting and walking uncomfortable for the next few days. The one on his thigh, a finger's length below his balls was the most pleasing to Karasu.

Karasu shed his coat, letting it fall beside Kurama's torn, blood-stained tunic, and then slid his pants down until he could kick them off. He didn't care much where they landed.

Without giving Kurama time to recover, Karasu grabbed his slim hips and rolled him up onto the bed, flat on his back. Kurama turned his face away as Karasu glided into place between his legs. The crow worked his hands under both of Kurama's knees and then lifted them up and to the side, spreading his legs. Kurama submitted silently, vowing revenge in a thousand different ways, each more gruesome and sadistic than the last.

Karasu paused to appreciate the sight of the obviously reluctant fox spread like a feast beneath him. The boy was still flaccid, though, and that was unacceptable to Karasu. To him, sexual dominance must be total and complete. In his twisted version of love, it was necessary that Kurama experience pleasure whether he wanted it or not.

Karasu's white hands wrapped around Kurama's cock and stroked it in uncharacteristic tenderness. Kurama winced and grunted in irritation, but his body reacted despite his unwillingness. When Karasu noticed his reaction, the crow's grin widened and he leaned down to blow warm breath on Kurama's dick. Kurama's hands fisted tighter in the blanket and he bit his lower lip to stifle his moans. He resented Karasu for forcing these confused feelings on him and swore once more that the demon above him would suffer for this.

Pleased with Kurama's responses, even more so because of the obvious turmoil in the boy, Karasu licked a warm, wet line along the underside of Kurama's cock. Kurama's breath stuttered as the tip of Karasu's inhumanly agile tongue teased his slit and wrapped around the head of his cock. He closed his eyes because he could not bear to watch himself come up and hard in Karasu's hands. He mewled as Karasu took him into his mouth.

Karasu withdrew, smacking his lips. As much as he enjoyed playing with his little fox, he was eager for greater things.

Kurama had barely registered that Karasu's mouth was gone before Karasu entered him dry. The violence caught him by surprise and he was unable to hold back the scream that Karasu's cruelty ripped out of him. It filled the room, full and pained, and the occupants of the other rooms undoubtedly heard it.

With a bruising grip on Kurama's hips, Karasu pulled him back into his thrusts. He indulged in the half-human as though he were a full demon, fast-paced and brutal. It was all Kurama could do to hang on and let his body be raped. Karasu sighed and rolled his head in sheer pleasure. Gods was he tight!

The legs of the bed scraped across the floor as the force of Karasu's thrusts. Kurama's whimpers rose in pitch as Karasu grew more frantic and he softened a little from the monumental pain. Noticing this, Karasu changed the angle of his thrusts, sloping Kurama's hips downward.

Another scream tore through the room. This one was full of pleasure rather than pain and Kurama tossed his head back as his body shuddered. His scream tapered off into a lewd moan and Karasu grinned wickedly. Huffing with effort, Karasu bent over the little bitch and planted his hands on either side of Kurama's hands to hold his weight. When he felt the sleek red hairs under his palms, he twined Kurama's hair around his fingers and moaned in satisfaction. This was what he wanted. Over and over again, he would have this until the time came to send his beautiful toy to the afterlife.

Because of his excitement, Karasu didn't last as long as he might have another night, and he began to growl as he felt his orgasm cresting. Furiously, he pounded into Kurama relentlessly and reached between his pet's legs to jerk him.

Kurama bucked when he felt Karasu's hand on his dick and bucked helplessly. He hated himself for it, but his human body was too inexperienced to resist pleasure and Kurama did his best to ignore his shame.

Karasu's growls reached a higher pitch as he pumped his seed deep into the thing beneath him. He rode out the orgasm until he began to jerk and sighed in the aftermath. Kurama shuddered beneath him at the revolting feeling of warm cum in his ass. He grimaced in distaste and whimpered slightly.

Of course, Karasu noticed that Kurama had not come yet and set to finishing him with a single-minded determination. His hand became a blur around Kurama as he jerked him rapidly, until all Kurama could no longer feel the individual strokes only a constant friction. His mouth opened but no sound emerged as he came silently, seizing in pleasure.

Karasu licked Kurama's cum from his fingers, humming at the sweet taste. He watched his cum leak from Kurama's ass with the primal satisfaction of marking his territory.

Disgraced, Kurama took a shaky breath and crawled out from under Karasu, refusing to look at his tormenter. He tried to ignore the slickness between his thighs and the smell of blood that he knew would follow him back to his hotel room. He sat on the edge of the bed with his face turned down, dreading the moment he had to stand. He knew that he would limp, but he did not want to be further shamed in front of this enemy.

"I have a condition of my own," Kurama spoke up, face red with shame. Karasu quirked an eyebrow, still lazily licking at his finger.

"And what is that, pet?"

"After our…trysts, you must allow me to clean myself here. I will not go back to my room smelling of sex and blood."

Karasu sprawled out on the sheets, unabashed by his nakedness. The fluorescent lights of the room gleaned off his sweaty body, highlighting the ridges of his muscle. His ink black hair spread out under him, shining almost blue. His foot nudged Kurama's bare hip teasingly and the slight provocation felt like an immense insult to the fox.

"Karasu!" He whipped on his rapist, green eyes alight with rage and Karasu chuckled heartily. He was in too fine a mood to be bothered with his pet's temper.

"That will be fine, lovely," He allowed, stretching out like a house cat. "But you may only leave to clean yourself when I give you permission."

Kurama trembled in a potent mix of humiliation, indignation, and fury, but he did not argue.

Karasu was silent for a while then, thinking. When it became clear to Kurama that Karasu was not about to dismiss him, he snorted.

"Am I allowed to go clean myself?" He asked disdainfully, voice tight with sarcasm and pride.

Karasu waved a dismissive hand and reveled in post-orgasm bliss. He had many plans for the next week, and he was working to press his creativity to its fullest potential.

Kurama stood slowly, doing his best to assess his injuries. He was torn deep inside, as well as bruised badly by the cane. He did his best to maintain what was left of his dignity as he stooped to pick up his clothing and limped to the bathroom door, head held defiantly high.

Karasu found it cute.

Karasu heard the water streaming through the pipes before he heard the shower turn on and he rolled over to reach the bedside drawer. He had made many preparations this afternoon and there was a particular item that he had been holding onto for his next pet.

A small sliver anklet was contained within the drawer. It looked like the kind of trinket a young girl might wear, silver chain with a simple red bead attached. In fact, this sort of thing was far more sinister and easy enough to come by in the Makai. This would function as Kurama's collar in the absence of an actual collar.

Kurama's shower was brief and he emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. His torn clothes were back on, and the rips had been poorly knotted up by a plant.

Karasu rose with all the grace of a panther on the hunt, and the mischievous look in his eyes alarmed Kurama.

"Put this on," Karasu held the anklet out to Kurama delicately and Kurama regarded it suspiciously.

"Why? What is it?"

Bored with the fox's hesitance, Karasu knelt down as pulled Kurama's right ankle out from under him in a flash. It was too quick for Kurama to follow and he gasped as he felt himself on his back and Karasu fastened the silver chain around his ankle. Instantly, the chain tightened to sit against his flesh with no slack and the clasp disappeared.

Work done, Karasu released his ankle and stood back up.

Alarmed, Kurama reached down to rip the chain off, but the instant he gave it a tug he convulsed in pain. He bit off his groan of pain and pressed his face to the carpet until it stopped.

Karasu regarded him coldly from across the room and he picked his clothing up.

"When that anklet pulses, I am calling you here. If you keep me waiting, I can use it to inflict unimaginable amounts of pain. It can not be removed until you have died," He explained, strapping his mask back on.

Kurama ground his death and clenched his fist until even his blunt human nails drew blood.

"Are you done with me?" He growled, needing desperately to separate himself from this monster and rationalize his emotion.

Karasu hummed in thought and tipped his head as though the question was some philosophical concept worthy of deep contemplation. It was patronizing and added to Kurama's ire.

"From now on, you will speak to me respectfully, or this will go that much harder for you. You are to kneel in my presence unless I give you permission t stand, and you are not to be clothed without express permission as well. Is all of that clear?"

Kurama could have vomited from the sickening abasement, but he forced himself to answer.

"Yes,"

"Good. Then I suppose you may go for the night. I will call you when I want you tomorrow."

Kurama refused to look at the other demon as he stood and forced himself to walk straight, damn the pain. He slammed the door behind him, and Karasu chuckled.

He anticipated tomorrow, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

So, this was supposed to be finished almost a month ago, but then my grandfather died over Christmas. Not only was I mourning, but I was also unwilling to risk writing porn around my family, where both my 60-year-old strictly religious Uncles and overly curious 4-year-old nieces and nephews have a habit of looking over my shoulder to see what I'm doing. Then, school started again. Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 2. I finished it at 2:30 am, so I hope it is actually the quality I think it is, and I'm not going to check this again tomorrow morning and be like "Oh hell, what?"

* * *

II.

"Kurama! Kurama!" Yusuke was beating on the door. "We're going to go to breakfast. Are you coming?"

Kurama rolled over in bed, biting off a groan at the pain it caused him. He had spent much of last night healing his wounds but some discomfort remained. He was sore now, as he knew he would be.

On top of his physical pain, he had gotten precious little rest last night. Kurama had kept himself awake until the wee hours of the morning thinking over his predicament and grew increasingly frustrated when he could not think of a method of freeing himself that would guarantee his teammate's safety. Even when he had crawled into bed, at a time that was closer to morning than night, he slept fitfully and awoke at least once an hour. He'd noticed that Hiei had returned at some point, and the little demon was still curled up in the bed covers, muttering irately under his breath as Yusuke continued to beat on the door.

"I think I'll pass, Yusuke," Kurama called back, "I planned to watch the matches today and it seems I've overslept."

"Suit yourself," Yusuke said, and Kurama listened to the sound of his retreating footsteps.

Hiei, meanwhile, had settled into bed and pulled the pillows over his head.

When Kurama was certain that Hiei was asleep again, he slowly slid out of bed, biting back his groans and wincing in pain. If anyone asked, he had stiff muscles or he'd slept the wrong way.

He'd spent half the night trying to get that damnable anklet off, but it pained him anytime he touched it. He had nearly passed out from agony when he had tried to use a plant to dissolve it. Kurama had decided that he would have to do more research first and figure out what kind of spell that anklet used. Even now, the cold metal stung him as it clung to his right ankle.

Kurama shut the bathroom door behind him and leaned on the sink as he gave himself a painkiller. As much as he would have liked to spend the day pouring over his problem with Karasu, the team had more matches tomorrow and Kurama could not allow himself to be distracted from the fights. There were many demons besides Karasu that wanted to kill him and it would be foolish of him to ignore his enemies because one had asserted himself.

When Kurama had finished his toilette and emerged from the bathroom, Hiei was gone, but such was to be expected.

In truth, Kurama _had_ slept in longer than he planned and the first fights were likely already underway. Team Toguro fought today, though they were near last on the schedule.

Kurama was desperate to see Karasu's abilities. He would need a thorough understanding of the crow's power and skill in order to properly plan how to destroy him. Any loose ends could be his undoing and the sooner he freed himself from the monster the better.

* * *

"Karasu," Toguro's voice came down like a hammer and Karasu fought down the immediate surge of anger at being addressed in such a superior tone. He refused to turn and grace Toguro with his attention, but the man-turned-demon was unconcerned with his prideful petulance.

He side-stepped to corner Karasu in the hotel's hallway, and Karasu's eyes shot briefly to Bui and Aniki, who waited patiently nearby. Aniki was giggling like a child in anticipation of the scolding, and likely beating, that Karasu was sure to receive. The audience would make it that much more embarrassing to him and so much more pleasing to Aniki.

"Who was in your room last night?" Toguro continued, stoic voice slightly sterner than usual. "Am I right in believing that it was Urameshi's kitsune?"

Karasu sneered and did not answer. The less he said to Toguro the better for himself. He could not keep himself from glaring into the face of this man he would one day kill, though.

"Answer me," Toguro ordered, seizing the dramatic collar of Karasu's black jacket and raising him off his feet, even with his impressive height. Toguro's force jarred the clasp that kept the coat closed and left Karasu hanging awkwardly from one sleeve. He snarled as Aniki's cackling escalated and Bui found something fascinating to look at in the wallpaper.

Karasu spit in Aniki's direction, unwilling to complacently tolerate the little sadist's mocking.

Aniki's laughing stopped, as though he had been genuinely insulted, and he sniffed haughtily. "Play nice now, crow," He taunted. "There's no point denying it. We all heard him screaming in your room last night."

"Was it the kitsune?" Toguro demanded, shaking Karasu a little for emphasis.

"You can tell us," Aniki cooed sickeningly.

Karasu's silence answered for him and Bui refused to watch as Toguro punched him in the face. Karasu slid back on the carpet and would have tumbled disgracefully off his feet if not for his natural balance.

"Dammit Karasu," Toguro swore, though his voice did not successfully convey his irritation. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between two massive fingers, just barely pinching his own flesh. "Did you hurt him?"

"No," Karasu snorted, "Nothing that would impede his fighting tomorrow." _Not yet_, Karasu thought wickedly. His humiliation and fury briefly evaporated when replaced by thoughts of the luscious little whore beneath him.

"Good," Toguro sighed. "He'll be watching for you now. We can't risk giving anything away too early. You won't fight today. I'll do it alone. Aniki, Bui, watch him. Don't let him get any further involved with Urameshi's fighter."

It was bad poise, but Karasu's mouth fell open below his mask. He began to sputter in rage before he found his words.

"You can not—"

Toguro held out a hand to silence him. "I can and I will," he stated, and then stalked down the hall without another word.

Karasu stood fuming, small explosions rocking the hall around them. The staff that had been walking around at the beginning of the encounter had since had the good sense to disappear.

Aniki's laughter bubbled up again, and Bui grunted.

"Don't fret," Aniki howled. "We won't keep you from your little whore, will we Bui? In fact, I'll even help you hide it from brother! With one condition."

The heavy feeling of dread was only matched by Karasu's sense that refusing Aniki would be shutting the door on his plan with Kurama.

He tried to sound proud when he replied, "Which is?"

"You'll have to share," Aniki said.

Karasu pursed his lips, mind entirely occupied by weighing his options. If Aniki should turn on him, the little shoulder monkey would be entirely devoted to assuring that he never get his hands on the fox again. But sharing was not something that Karasu had ever liked to do.

"Once," He decided. "You may have him once."

Aniki waved a hand dismissively, while muttering "of course, of course" insincerely.

Karasu knew better than to believe him, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Kurama could not describe his crushing disappointment when Karasu did not fight in Team Toguro's match. He fidgeted uneasily through the short match. He already knew Toguro's might, and thus he was able to learn absolutely nothing new from the slaughter. If he was going to free himself from Karasu, he needed more than this. If he couldn't gather any more information before Karasu called him again, he would be forced to spend another night under the sadist. Though his injuries had not been crippling yesterday, he had no doubts that Karasu would harm him severely if these meetings continued. Kurama's hand clenched on his thigh and he stood as soon as the match ended. Kurama would have to resort to bribing and charming the help to get what he wanted. Many of the demons were rooting for his demise and thus he would have an easier time getting some information out of the humans at the hotel. It was less likely that they would know about Karasu's ability, however.

Kurama had just risen from the stadium seats to go back to the hotel and put this plan in action when he felt immense heat encompass his ankle. It took him by such surprise that he nearly lost his footing and tumbled down the stone steps in front of the thousands of demons present.

Grunting, he seized the handrail to steady himself and stood straight in defiance of the leering gazes that had settled on him. The pain did not cease and he walked to a dark, empty hallway of the tournament stadium before he allowed his expression to falter. Shaking and biting back groans of pain, Kurama rolled up his pant leg to reveal the anklet he'd taken such pains to hide this morning. He felt like it was burning his skin, but it appeared normal, with the exception of the bead that Kurama had previously ignored. The red ball of glass was glowing, and vibrated against the skin of his foot, just above the line of his slippers. He pulled the edge of the slipper up between himself and the bead, hoping that disrupting the contact would halt the spell that was causing him such pain, but to no avail.

Kurama was certain that this burn would not stop until he was standing before Karasu, but it did not stop him from trying several more spells and tricks he knew. When he at last accepted that he would have to go back to Karasu to halt the pain, he became aware of a figure approaching him.

"Kurama! Hey!" Yusuke called, waving a hand to attract his teammate's attention. "So this is where you went. The Masked Fighter dragged Kuwabara and I down here to watch the rest of the matches. We've got seats on row 36D if you want to—"

Yusuke had always had damnable timing. It was just poor luck that Kurama was on the butt end of it this time.

"That's very kind Yusuke, but—ah!" Kurama gasped as the heat around his ankle increased considerably, spreading to his toes and up his calf. "But I have to go now. I will see you back at the room tonight."

"Geez, Kurama. Are you okay?" Yusuke was dense, but not so dense that he wouldn't notice a friend in pain.

"I'm fine, Yusuke. I just have…a stomach ache," Kurama's pause was rather more convincing when Yusuke thought it to be out of pain.

"See? You should've gone to breakfast with us," Yusuke goaded, unsuccessfully attempting to cover up the concern he felt.

Kurama thought it would be quicker to agree with him and get the conversation over with, but if he allowed Yusuke to think that he had a stomach ailment because he skipped breakfast, the boy would be more persistent in getting him to go next time. Since Kurama suspected that last night was going to be repeated, he was sure he was going to miss many breakfasts.

With a hand on the wall to support himself and keep weight off his afflicted foot, Kurama tried to explain to Yusuke that he had missed breakfast because of his stomach pain. He had felt the beginnings of it and failed to rectify it when he should have. Admittedly, Yusuke looked a little dubious, but he trusted Kurama too much to question him.

"Do you want someone to walk you to the bathroom or something, then? It would be the perfect excuse I need to get away from—"

Kurama's patience was waning. He was touched by Yusuke's concern, but he had realized that the burn would gradually increase with time, making it that much worse before he got back to Karasu at the hotel.

"No. I just need to go lie down. Go watch the rest of the matches, Yusuke. Tell the others I said hello."

Still leaning on the wall some, and regretting that he could not find it in himself to walk properly until he was out of Yusuke's sight, Kurama tottered back towards the exit. Yusuke caught up to him in two brisk paces.

"Are you sure, man? Kurama you're—"

"Yes, Yusuke. I cannot let our enemies see me leaning on you. They will see weakness."

"But they can see you hugging the wall? Kurama—"

"Yusuke, please!" Kurama allowed his desperation and frustration to bleed into his last exclamation, and Yusuke drew away with his hands up.

"Whatever you say," He surrendered, sounding discouraged.

Kurama frowned, and wanted to reassure him that it was simply his…illness that had made him disagreeable. However, the teenage detective was already walking away, hands stuffed in his pockets, and Kurama knew that he did not have the time to call him back and offer him an explanation. It was also likely that telling Yusuke anything more would prompt him to ask questions that Kurama could not answer. He was right about the wall, though, and so Kurama stiffened up and kept the grimace off his face as he descended a flight of stairs and walked out past the crowds on the way back to the hotel. A cacophony of boos followed him but it did not bother him. He had more on his mind than the meager loyalties of these low-class hordes.

He kept up the act even when he was alone on the path back to the hotel, and worked to convince himself that he felt as strong as his posturing. He was halfway back when the next time interval must have passed, because he stumbled when the pain zinged up to his knee.

He paused for a moment and grunted, panting and curling in on himself just a bit. Once he had adjusted to the new pain level, he straightened out once more and finished the walk to the hotel.

The pain had increased once more before he reached Karasu's room. He rapped his knuckles against the wood irritably, his vexation at being summoned in such a manner overpowering his pain.

The hotel room door opened a moment later and Karasu stood there as imposing as he'd been the night prior. His wicked violent eyes danced with sadistic glee as he regarded his toy, and Kurama would have bet his right hand that the madman was grinning like a maniac below his mask.

"Come in, Kurama," Karasu purred, in a bizarre parody of last night, and Kurama held his head high as he passed through the door frame. The instant he stepped over the threshold the pain stopped.

"You bastard-" He began to express his fury when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye.

He turned slowly, terrified and humiliated by what he saw- the members of Team Toguro, even their owner, seated leisurely on the couches in front of the TV. The television, of course, was off, and their eyes were set on him.

Kurama's heart hammered and fight or flight set in immediately. He had been prepared for one powerful enemy, but so many…no, he couldn't handle so many. He couldn't disgrace himself in front of an audience. Thoughtlessly, Kurama stepped back, hands darted for his rose. He would feel so much more secure with his weapon in hand, but it was not to be. Karasu shut the door before Kurama could back out and yanked Kurama's hands down to his sides. The crow leaned over to whisper in his ear "Now, now, pet. We have guests. You don't want to be rude."

"This was not part of the agreement, Karasu," Kurama snarled, yanking himself out of his captor's hands and drawing against a wall for protection.

"It is now," Karasu snorted. "If you remember the orders I gave you last night, follow them. If not, my teammates are eager and willing to remind you."

Aniki's obscene laughter flooded up with all the violence and energy of a geyser. He sat crouched on the arm of the couch, hunched and rocking like a primitive ape. When he saw Kurama's eyes on him, he grinned and leapt off the couch.

"It's fine if you need a reminder, dear. I can walk you through them," He offered tauntingly, sickeningly, and Kurama's upper lip curled in disgust. He wished to press himself through the wall and suffocate between plaster and cement before handing himself to this pack of depraved wolves.

Sakyo read the look on Kurama's face and smirked as he watched the fox recoil. He had found the good fortune of overhearing the conversation in the hallway and, having just disposed of his own plaything, found himself in need of entertainment. Karasu had not been pleased to share Kurama with the human, but found there was little he could do about it. So, Sakyo had called a servant to bring him a glass and bottle of aged scotch and settled in to watch the show.

Bui, unfortunately, had found himself dragged along and leaned back against the couch. He had set up a game of Solitaire for himself while the company awaited their entertainment and continued, even now, to shuffle through the cards.

Already Aniki was reaching out for Kurama, his arms going long and gooey. His forwardness did not please either Karasu or Kurama.

"I remember!" The fox snarled, dodging through Aniki's grasp. He took a deep fortifying breath before beginning to disrobe. He kept his face blank and his chin up as he undid the tie of his tunic and pulled it off over his head. Kurama was unable to protect his body from the perversions of Team Toguro, but he would not falter in protecting his dignity, and with it his sanity.

He pulled off his shirt after the tunic. His pants, though…he found himself encountering a mental block. He knew that being forcibly stripped by Aniki Toguro would be a thousand times worse to him than bearing himself, but his hindbrain still shrieked that exposing himself to these men was wrong. Plainly wrong.

Seeing his hesitation, Aniki reached forward once more.

"Do you need help, little one?" He giggled and Karasu growled.

"He'll do it himself!" The crow asserted, believing in his own twisted mind that he was the master of this situation and that Aniki and Sakyo would need his permission to touch his pet. In reality, neither man would seek his permission to indulge in the fox, but such assertions were comforting to Karasu.

Aniki pouted, put off by being snapped at by a subordinate, but once again allowed Kurama to proceed.

Finishing off his current glass of scotch and helping himself to another, Sakyo's blue eyes strayed to Karasu. The human had a gambler's eye, and he had long passed the point where he could be fooled by a pokerface. Though, earnestly, Karasu did not have much of a pokerface. He stood in the corner behind Kurama, pouting like a child and arms crossed over his chest, lips drawn tight in a grimace. His lustful violent eyes, however, were focused on Kurama's ass, which had been obscured by his tunic but was now clearly visible through his tight white pants. In fact, they were so tight that Sakyo could see the lines of Kurama's underwear through the fabric. _Briefs,_ he thought with a grin.

Kurama knew he couldn't afford to hesitate anymore, and so he hooked his thumb in the lining of his pants. After a moment, he readjusted his hands and hooked his thumbs into his briefs as well. He decided that it would be best to take it all off at once, like ripping off a band-aide. Well aware of Karasu's staring and the roving eyes of Sakyo and Aniki, he sighed and slid his pants down his thighs, doing his best not to bend over as he disrobed. Because he knew he would be forced to kneel anyway, he sat to pull his pants the rest of the way off and worked his feet through the holes. He denied them the view they wanted this way, a slight victory. Naked, Kurama folded his legs under him and his hands across his lap, expression cold and empty.

Bui grunted in pleasure as he found an ace among a pile and set it aside with the others.

"So he does know how to follow orders," Sakyo mused, digging through his pockets for a cigar. "I expected more defiance."

The words struck Kurama like a stone and his expression twitched, almost degenerating into a snarl. His self-control was not to be underestimated, however, and Kurama prepared himself for more humiliation. They would not be content only to play with his body. They had to toy with his mind as well.

"I'm sure the little slut is teachable," Aniki agreed. "What do you say? Shall we teach him as lesson?"

Kurama stiffened as Aniki came close to him and stroked his cheek almost lovingly. The little demon smelled like lust and decomposing flesh and Kurama almost gagged on the horrid scent.

Karasu's temper-tantrum could not hold out forever and there was simply too much fun to be had with his pet for him not to join in.

"What lesson to teach him, though? Hmm?" Falling into his depraved fantasies, Karasu stepped up to place his hand on Kurama's head and run his fingers through the the boy's soft red hair. It smelt of roses and other similarly nauseating flowers, and Karasu thought it was a fitting scent for the boy.

Kurama could not deny his fear, trapped between these two monsters. For the moment, they handled him gently- patronizingly- but the violence and bloodlust was there below the surface. There was nothing here but the promise of a violent, demoralizing rape.

Flicking up his lighter, Sakyo was ready to light the hand-rolled Cuban cigar he kept in his jacket pocket, when a pleasing whim dawned on him. He let the top of the light close and the flame extinguish. He wanted that delicious redhead on his knees before him, pouring his drink and lighting his smokes.

"Come," His voice raised, calling Kurama. "Light my cigar," Sakyo ordered and Kurama's attention snapped to the man lounging in the armchair. He readily sprung up, pleased to be out of the hands molesting him, when Karasu fisted a hand in his hair and pushed him back to his knees hard enough to bruise.

"Ah, ah, ah," He tsked. "Did I give you permission to stand?"

Glaring, Kurama refused to answer. He tossed his head to get Karasu's fingers out of his hair and snorted. He waited one moment to try and preserve his dignity, and then crawled to Sakyo on his hands and knees, irked by the eyes that followed the swaying of his ass.

Aniki loped along next to him, running a sweaty hand down his back until Kurama settled on his haunches once more. Sakyo handed Kurama his lighter and Kurama was tempted to set the pant leg of the bastard's fine Italian suit alight. He was more insulted by the fact that his enemies were willing to hand him a potential weapon without blinking an eye than he had been by their groping. He was even more humiliated by the fact that he knew he wouldn't use it. He would not set Sakyo's suit on fire, though he wanted to. His own obedience galled him more than anything.

Sakyo dangled the cigar in his face and waited expectantly as Kurama flicked open the top of the lighter and brought the flame up to the end of the cigar. When the end was glowing, Sakyo took the lighter from Kurama, pocketed it, and brought the cigar up to his lips to take a long, lazy, indulgent drag. He blew the smoke in Kurama's face and the boy fell back, hacking and waving a hand.

"Ah, the little fox does not like smoke?" Aniki taunted, pressing his own face too close to Kurama's and breathing in the floral scent of the boy's skin. Kurama rocked back on his heels to put space between them. He might have submitted himself to this depravity, but he would keep his fighting wits about him and would not willingly allow his enemies an opening with which to harm him. Karasu, unfortunately, was still at his back, and Kurama did not manage to get as much space between himself and the older Toguro brother as he would have liked, for it would have meant placing himself in Karasu's hands.

"Perhaps he likes alcohol better?" A new idea began to churn in Aniki's mind and one of his fingers extended and wrapped like a coil around the neck of Sakyo's bottle of scotch.

The business man's initial reaction was to violently wrap his own hand around his scotch and pull it back. His drunkenness hindered his usual stoicism, and Sakyo felt a sharp stab of fury shoot through him at Aniki's audacity. The little man's disregard for Sakyo's property upset the comfortable feelings of superiority that he had fostered for these demons. The moment passed however, and Sakyo allowed Aniki his game. His feelings of insult were replaced with a wash of arousal, and he leaned back in the chair to watch contently and rub himself through his pants.

Green eyes followed the movement of Aniki's elastic fingers, and Kurama near panicked when he realized what was about to happen. No, he had to keep his mind at peak! Kurama tossed himself backwards, attempting to put space between himself and Aniki. Karasu caught him by the arm and pulled the boy flush against his body. When Kurama tried to smash his heel into Karasu's instep, the crow wound his legs through Kurama's, unbalancing him and putting Karasu's leg snug against Kurama's upper thigh. The fox snarled and ripped against Karasu's grip. He knew that larger demon was stronger, but he could not justify acting like prey, even if the pointless fight would only exhaust him.

Karasu simply grasped both of Kurama's wrists, yanking his arms up and holding them where they could no longer be troublesome.

"Play nice now, love," He whispered in the young man's ear, relishing the growl his taunting comment wrought. The crow then set about nibbling on Kurama's ear and eventually down the line of his neck, suckling his pulse point.

His cigar pinched between his teeth, Sakyo unzipped his suit pants and roughly pulled himself out of his boxers. He took his cigar from his mouth with one hand and used to other to stroke himself lazily. His head rolled back as he gave his balls a squeeze and he watched the struggling fox through slit blue eyes.

Aniki hummed in pleasure as he used the fingers not holding the neck of Sakyo's bottle to further restrain the fox. He used one thumb to force Kurama's head up and the others coiled around his waist and thighs and other similarly inappropriate places. He lifted the mouth of the bottle to Kurama's lips and the redhead shut his mouth stubbornly. Kurama glared daggers at the imposing little man. His eyes promised an eternity of suffering for the disrespect of the scum-turned-demon.

Aniki ignored the warning in those eyes and pursed his lips in discontent when the boy refused to open his mouth. "Come now," he coaxed. "I'm just trying to be considerate. What kind of host does not offer his guest a drink? Open up, little boy. You must be thirsty."

Kurama turned his head as far away from the bottle as he was able, and Karasu snorted. Smirking against Kurama's skin, he sunk his teeth fiercely into his captive's neck and then sucked the wound harshly to draw the blood up onto his tongue. Kurama's blood was rich and bitter and unlike anything Karasu has tasted before. He was sweet and robust and coppery like a human but the bitter tones of a fox were blended in. He slurped again, gnawing on the boy.

Kurama gasped in shock and pain and Aniki took the opportunity to force the bottle past his teeth and the up-ended it into Kurama's mouth. The fox sputtered and choked as Aniki forced his head up so that the alcohol went directly down his throat. Overflow streamed from the corners of his mouth and Aniki's tongue snaked out to lap the spillage from Kurama's smooth chest.

The fox began to seize as his throat burned and he asphyxiated some of the scotch. Seeing this, Aniki pulled the bottle back, with what little was left and set it aside. Karasu released the boy and allowed him to fall to his hands and knees, hacking and coughing to clear his airway. His green eyes watered from the burn of the scotch. While Youko had been no stranger to strong liquor, Shuichi had yet to indulge in such activities. He knew that Aniki Toguro had forced him to swallow far more than Shuichi by any means should be able to handle and Kurama prayed that he would not succumb to alcohol poisoning, knowing that these demons would offer him no aid should he fall ill. He couldn't seriously say that he wanted their help, either. He blinked the water from his eyes and gasped for breath. How long did he have until the drink diffused through his blood?

"Up, bitch," Karasu ordered, fisting a hand in Kurama's hair and pulling him to his knees. Kurama winced at the harsh treatment and held a hand to the top of his head to try and keep Karasu from ripping his hair out at the roots. The crow leaned over him, holding Kurama's face in his hands and pulling him into a rough kiss. Dazed but still defiant, Kurama did not react to the kiss and did not open his mouth to Karasu.

Seeing this, Aniki forced a hand between the boy's thighs and squeezed his balls. Kurama jerked, but still did not open his mouth. Continuing, Aniki took Kurama's dick in his hands and began to pull and stroke him gently, meaning to demean and arouse him at the same time. Once Kurama was relatively hard, Aniki tugged meanly on the head of his cock. Kurama winced and grunted, but still did not yield.

Frustrated, Karasu scoffed. He went to his knees next to his pet and squeezed one of his still-bruised ass cheeks harshly, reminding him of the pain of yesterday.

"If you wish to be in fighting shape tomorrow, I suggest you be a good little whore and do as you are told," He threatened. Kurama knew it wasn't an empty threat. He winced and averted his face in shame. He couldn't risk injury tonight, not when his team was counting on him tomorrow.

With fury in his eyes, he turned back to Karasu, grimacing but submitting. Behind him, Aniki forced a dry finger into him and Kurama jerked, rocking forward and crying out in pain. Karasu silenced him with a stifling kiss and Kurama's head began to swim as the drunkenness set in and Aniki's finger wriggled and stretched inside him, searching for his prostate. He was burning in shame and humiliation and the alcohol was beginning to muddle his thoughts.

He had to…he had to…what?

Aniki forced a second finger into Kurama too soon and laughed as he began to scissor them. Kurama whined into Karasu's mouth, and shivered under his hands. Karasu had wrapped both hands around Kurama and was busy pinching the bruises on his rear. Aniki's fingers began to balloon, stretching Kurama past comfort point and he heard the disgusting man snicker as he cried out.

"Send him over here," Sakyo ordered, deciding that it was time to have his own needs met. He slid his pants further down, and his boxers after them, to allow himself more movement. He ashed his cigar and then put it back in his mouth and held his dick in his hand. "Let him suck my cock" Sakyo mused.

Kurama reeled. He felt sick. The world had degenerated into pain and dizziness and he couldn't seem to find his balance. His breath heaved and he felt too warm.

Karasu grimaced, and briefly considered telling Sakyo what he thought of that order, but he relented. He knew that if he denied the human, he would only go tattling to Toguro, and Karasu couldn't have that.

Aniki tisked and removed his fingers from Kurama's ass, for which the boy was grateful.

"Crawl to Sakyo, darling, and show him how you suck cock," Karasu's voice cut through the haze of Kurama's drunkenness.

"No," Kurama protested weakly, shaking his head and fighting down his nausea. He could barely think. The ideas were there, but just beyond his fingertips and it seemed to take all his concentration to form a coherent though. He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye and watched Bui stand and walk to the bedroom, shutting it behind him and leaving his teammates to Kurama's degradation. He watched this with a surge of anger and insult.

"Coward," Kurama muttered, believing himself to be much louder than he was. It did not stop Karasu and Aniki from hearing him, however.

"Yes, he is quiet the coward for not joining us," Aniki cooed into his ear. He licked a line up Kurama's cheek before calling out "Did you hear that Bui? He called you a coward! Why don't you come show the little bitch his place?"

There was no response.

Karasu frowned and cuffed Kurama, knocking him onto the floor.

"He is not your concern," The crow scolded. "Now, pet, Sakyo is waiting." He grasped Kurama by his hair and dragged him back onto his hands and knees.

Kurama shook his head again, cringing away from his rapists and looking around for his clothes. His clothes, and then the door, and then….and then…

"Yusuke," Karasu hissed, and Kurama recognized the threat, even as drunk as he was. He heaved one dry sob and then started the crawl to Sakyo, who had viewed the transpiring events in pleasure. One hand in front of the other, he crawled slowly but determinately to where Sakyo was seated and used the business man's knees to haul himself up to be level with the human's cock.

As drunk as he was, Sakyo knew that the boy would be unable to give a quality blowjob, but that didn't mean that Sakyo couldn't fuck his mouth.

Kurama had not engaged in such carnal activities for nearly two decades, and he could not remember what he was supposed to do. He should…balls. Kurama took Sakyo's balls in his mouth and hummed lightly. Sakyo groaned and buried his fingers in Kurama's hair, further forcing the boy's face into his groin. His hips arched up into Kurama's mouth and the hand that was not holding Kurama in place raised his cigar for another drag.

Kurama released Sakyo's balls and took a deep breath before taking the head of Sakyo's cock in his mouth and sucking lightly. He tried to remember what to do with his tongue and pressed it against the slit of Sakyo's head. In all honesty, Kurama's tongue was sloppy and the boy was dazed and confused. Sakyo grew bored with his floundering attempts and thrust forward into his hot mouth until he was seated and Kurama was gagging around him, massaging his cock with the walls of his throat. He used his grip in Kurama's hair to force the boy to bob on his cock until Kurama continued the motion on his own and Sakyo rolled his hips.

Karasu felt a hot pang of rage and jealousy sear him as he stood by and watched a human indulge in his prey. And that he was expected to wait idly by until Sakyo was done! It was insufferable.

Karasu unzipped his pants and forced them down his hips until he had freedom of movement, and then he went to his knees beside his pet. Kurama noticed this movement too late and screamed around Sakyo's cock as Karasu forced inside him, dry and improperly prepared. Karasu grunted at the heat and friction and Kurama thrashed in pain and agony, moaning and groaning in a way that made Sakyo's dick tingle and the human groaned lewdly. Karasu continued to force into Kurama, slow and steady until he was balls-deep in the boy. He then took a moment to peel his coat off and throw it across the room, exposing his pale lean torso to the chill air of the apartment. After a stabilizing breath, he took Kurama by the hips and pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting back in and pulling the fox down to impale him on his cock.

"Yes," Karasu hissed from between clenched teeth and he tore into the boy mindful only of his own pleasure. His hands clenched on Kurama's hips, drawing ugly purple and black bruises beneath his fingers, but he didn't care. His forward thrust pushed the boy further into Sakyo's lap, forcing his cock down Kurama's throat and causing the boy to gag. It only augmented Sakyo's pleasure, and he tightened his grip on Kurama's hair.

"Leaving me out?" Aniki whined, loping over to join. "How very rude." He undid his own pants and Karasu squinted.

"What are you-"

Kurama shrieked and sobbed as Aniki pushed Karasu aside and buried himself inside Kurama as well. Kurama felt blood start down his legs and something deep inside him tore. He couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks or the sobs that wracked his body.

Karasu snarled and his eyes glinted red, but he had promised to share the fox this _once._ He hadn't meant to share him in this way, though. Aniki's cock began to balloon inside Kurama, crowding Karasu and increasing Kurama's pain. Karasu's lips curled in revulsion and he thrust harder into Kurama to express his frustration. Aniki wasted no time in tearing into the fox, as well. There was no rhythm to their rape. The two demons were as mindful of each other as they were of Kurama and each moved only for his own pleasure. Between the two of them though, every other thrust brushed Kurama's prostrate and Aniki's dick curled to press against that bundle of nerves constantly. Arousal began to fill Kurama, warring with his pain. One of Karasu's hands strayed to play with one of his nipples, rolling and pinching it between his fingers. Aniki's tentacles were everywhere on him, undulating around his balls, stroking up and down his sides, wrapped around his neck, and tugging on his dick. Kurama's groans of pain changed to groans of shame-filled pleasure.

Sakyo pulled Kurama off his cock and grunted as he came on the boy's face. He then sighed contently and finished off the last of his cigar. Kurama mewled and turned his face away from Sakyo. His head, however, remained on Sakyo's knee as Karasu and Aniki finished with him, and Sakyo kept a hand on his head, patronizingly stroking him like a pet.

"You weren't half-bad. I must do this again when the boy is sober," Sakyo thought aloud, reaching for the complementary box of tissues on Karasu's end table and wiping the spit off his dick. He tucked himself back inside his boxers, but left his pants unzipped for the moment.

Blood pooled in the creases of Kurama's knees and Karasu turned his head up and blew air though his clenched teeth as he finished in Kurama, riding out the last of his orgasm and then pulling away with a sickening _schlick._ Karasu, covered in blood and cum, wiped himself off on Kurama's back and then tucked himself back inside his pants and zipped himself up.

Aniki continued to ride Kurama for another minute or so, his manipulated dick plundering the poor victim's sweet spot until Kurama came with a jerk and a shiver. His cum splattered on his stomach and thighs. Aniki howled when he finally came. He didn't bother to clean himself at all, only tucked himself back into his pants and slapped Kurama's ass for good measure.

Clearly finished, Sakyo stood and pushed the boy off of him and onto the floor. He zipped up his pants and put out his cigar. His bottle of scotch, and the sad remains, was still on the end table and so he poured the last of the bottle into his glass. He took a slow sip, as one should to appreciate fine scotch, and put out his cigar.

"An enjoyable afternoon," He hummed and Aniki cackled next to him

.

"Much!" He grinned. "We must do it again."

"Get out," Karasu growled, and he stalked to the door and opened it for his unwelcome guests.

"Fine, fine, crow," Aniki sighed. "Brother will be back soon, and I will cover for you as promised."

Karasu grunted, unwilling to thank the elder Toguro brother for anything, particularly when he had placed such a high price for his favors.

Sakyo was ultimately unconcerned with Karasu's petulance and left the room in a better mood than he had entered it.

"You should tell Bui that it is safe to come out now," He added on his way out. Aniki slithered after him, sickening smile in place.

Through this conversation, Kurama had struggle to his hands and knees and crawled blearily to his clothes. The cum inside him had cooled and the feeling made him shiver. He wanted his clothes. He just wanted to be clothes. He wanted to be clothed. He wanted….he wanted…

Kurama had made it to his pants before he passed out drunk on the floor.

Karasu closed his apartment door behind Aniki and the turned his attention to his toy, sprawled out on the carpet. He stalked over to where Kurama lay, and lifted the boy from the floor, meaning to carry him to the bathroom and clean him. Kurama was like a child in his arms and Karasu smiled to have this feeling of control- to have his current obsession helpless in his arms.

"Bui," Karasu called through the closed bedroom door. "It is over. Open the door."

The door eased open and Karasu brushed past the silent, stocky man without a word. He paused at the door to the bathroom, however, and turned back to call after him.

"Bui?"

There was no verbal response, but the heavily-armored man appeared in the doorway once more, watching and listening attentively.

"Help me clean up here?" Karasu requested, and there was a long moment in which no one said anything at all. Bui's discontent was clear, but finally, he sighed deeply and Karasu grinned. He then stalked in the bathroom to lay Kurama in the tub and run a wet towel over his face and between his legs. It took Karasu nearly ten minutes to get Kurama to an acceptable level of clean, and then the crow toweled him off and carried him back into the bedroom, intending to take a shower himself. Karasu felt tainted from sharing such a space with Sakyo and Aniki for so long.

He briefly debated where to leave the little slut before he decided on the closet. It was empty due to Karasu's lack of possessions, and he thought the little fox was a lovely thing to keep in a closet- out of sight when he was not being played with and near by when he was needed. Karasu bound his hands and feet and then placed the unconscious boy on the floor of the closet and closed the door behind him, sealing Kurama in the dark.


End file.
